OneShot, Cierra la puerta
by Meilyng-LoveU.H
Summary: Manten cerrada la puerta, nunca se sabe quien podría entrar. One-Shot. Mi primer HP no sean TAN malos. ¿Reviews?


**Aclaraciones: UA (sin magia, creo), Pov, posible OoC**

**Genero: Sobrenatural/ ¿Romance?**

**Personajes: Hermione/Harry**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling. La historia si es mía.**

**.**

**-$-H-$-**

**.**

Aquí me encontraba, recostada en el sofá de la sala. No había nadie en casa, sólo yo. Eran las cuatro de la tarde pero no tenía nada que hacer, así que me levanté y fui a mi habitación a buscar algunos libros, encontré uno en especial; era de terror. Así que lo tomé y volví al sofá de la sala; donde me recosté poniendo mis pies en el posa-brazos y mi cabeza en el otro, mientras colocaba un cojín para que fuera más cómoda mi lectura. Miré el reloj colgado en la pared; 4:05pm, sólo cinco minutos me había tomado ir por el libro, me encogí de hombros y acomodé un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja, comencé a leer.

**.**

**-$-H-$-**

**.**

Llevaba ya, una hora leyendo aquel libro color marrón oscuro, no podía despegar la vista de aquellas líneas con frases tan llenas de verdad y fantasía a la vez, sumergiéndome cada vez más en ese mundo lleno de terror que describía, haciéndome sentir parte de el. No me había dado cuenta que estaba comenzando a llover, hasta que una gota de agua helada cayó del techo, mojando así mi hombro izquierdo. Lo sequé con mi otra mano, cambiando de posición para que esa gotera no me molestara, todo sin despegar la vista del libro; que cada momento se ponía más interesante.

**.**

**-$-M-$-**

**.**

"_Una oscura noche, llovía en demasía, ni un alma transitaba por esa solitaria y vieja carretera. Sólo él. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, sin tener lugar al cual ir, mientras las gotas de lluvia caían y lo empapaban por completo. Se abrazaba a si mismo, para ver si así mantenía algo de calor, no entendía que pasaba ó que había ocurrido; lo único que ahora quería hacer, era alejarse y no recordar nada._

"_Sus pies lo invitaron a internarse en el bosque, el lodo que se formaba por la intensa lluvia le impedía caminar de forma correcta, giraba de un lado a otro su rostro mirando con dificultad algo que no debería estar allí. Desde hace un rato se sentía vigilado, cada movimiento que hacía, cada paso, cada gesto; eran observados por unos fríos ojos color carmín. Lo miraban adentrarse más y más a ese tenebroso bosque sin salida, ya podía imaginar a que sabría ese hombre. Poco a poco salió de su escondite, silenciosamente, aquel hombre caminaba más lentamente haciéndole más fácil el trabajo de poder aniquilarlo._

"_El chico sintió una presencia tras de él, pero al girarse no vio a nadie, devolvió su vista al frente, pero dio un respingo y cayó al suelo al ver una figura delante de él. Una mujer vestida de blanco estaba parada al frente, sus ojos carmín no se despegaban de los del chico, al cual le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Él, de forma torpe, se puso de pie._

" — _¿Quién eres? ¿De donde saliste? ¿Por qué estás aquí?_ _—_ _eran preguntas estupidas, lo sabía, pero de su boca no salió más, además había intentado que su voz sonara fuerte y segura; pero sólo había salido un murmullo bajo y temeroso. La mujer al frente sonrió de forma siniestra._

" —_He venido por ti—se limitó a contestar la última pregunta; antes de abalanzarse sobre el joven comenzando a morderlo y desgarrarle la piel. Ningún sonido pudo salir de la boca del muchacho antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, debido a que la mujer había clavado sus largas y filosas uñas en ambos ojos del chico, disfrutando de aquel líquido carmesí, así continuó hasta aburrirse ó hasta acabarse._

**.**

**-$-M-$-**

**.**

Había leído ya la mitad del libro; cuando de repente se fue la luz. Dí un respingo y luego maldije por lo bajo, aún estaba algo claro y seguía lloviendo pero con menos intensidad, cerré el libro y me levanté con desgano mientras acomodaba algunos mechones de mi desarreglado cabello; caminé a la cocina en busca de velas, encendí una y la dejé allí, tomé otra y busqué una de las lámparas de emergencia que teníamos guardadas para éstos casos. Estaba oscureciendo y quería continuar con la lectura, así que una simple velita no iba a dejarme ver.

Ya la había encontrado; así que la encendí y con la vela dándome más luminosidad, me encaminé de nuevo a la sala, dejé ambos objetos en una mesa que estaba cerca del sofá y me senté. Antes de ensimismarme en la lectura otra vez; dirigí mi vista al pequeño cuarto de lavado donde la puerta que da hacia el patio trasero estaba abierta, tuve el impulso de querer ir a cerrarla, más sin embargo no lo hice. Me limité a recostarme en el sofá, abriendo el libro en la página donde me quedé.

**.**

**-$-H-$-**

**.**

Me faltaban dos hojas para terminar el libro, rápido ¿Verdad? Ahora sólo caía una llovizna, miré el reloj 6:30pm, ya estaba completamente oscuro y mis padres no vendrían a casa; si no hasta las ocho. Suspiré y decidí que mejor termino de leer cuando venga la luz, así que cerré el libro y lo coloqué en la mesa, alejado de la vela o cualquier otro objeto peligroso. Me quedé un rato mirando el techo, luego miré al cuarto de lavado, la puerta aún seguía abierta y por eso entraba una brisa fría.

Me levanté con mucho desgano y caminé hacia dicha puerta para poder cerrarla, otra brisa fría entró al pararme en el marco, sentí que había algo o alguien afuera, pero estaba tan oscuro que no distinguía nada. No le dí importancia alguna; cerré la puerta y me quedé viéndola, sin girarme, por alguna extraña razón un miedo me invadió de los pies a la cabeza, mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera frenética.

Una extraña presencia se instalo a mis espaldas, no quería voltear y encontrarme con algo, pero mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo y al girarme por completo; logré ver un par de destellos verde esmeralda. Pegué mi espalda a la puerta, había alguien parado en un rincón del pequeño cuarto, mi respiración comenzó a agitarse más y más, cada vez sentía más el miedo invadirme y eso hacía que los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraran e incluso podía sentirlos en mis oídos.

Era un hombre, lo pude distinguir cuando dio dos pasos al frente y la iluminación que provenía de la sala, impactó en él. Podía verlo claramente, su cabello negro peinado en puntas disparejas, su piel clara, tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, era un poco más alto que yo y su cuerpo, que era cubierto por una especie de traje de etiqueta negro, se veía musculoso pero sin llegar exagerar. Pero a lo que me quedé prendida fue a sus ojos; un par de orbes verde esmeralda, realmente hipnotizantes que tenían cierto brillo, el cual no supe descifrar, éstos eran enmarcados por unos lentes. Aún algo atemorizada, me armé de valor y articulé.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste?— él, sonrió y dio un paso al frente, yo me pegué más a la puerta, si es que eso era posible.

—Entré por la puerta. Deberías mantenerla cerrada, en especial si estás sola— me respondió con voz seductora y una pequeña sonrisa, omitiendo la primera pregunta, mientras el brillo en sus ojos aumentaba. Ante esa respuesta; un escalofrío cruzó mi espina dorsal, era verdad, estando sola acostumbraba a dejar la puerta abierta. Nunca pensé que ese simple descuido arraigara estas consecuencias.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Quién eres? — volví a insistir; tratando de que no se notara el miedo en mi voz, cosa que creo, no logré.

—He venido por ti—. Se limitó a decir, mientras daba otro paso hacia a mi y su sonrisa se ampliaba, mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes. Esas palabras me calaron en lo más hondo de mi ser, eran las mismas que… No. Sería imposible que fuera igual que en el libro. ¡El libro! Eso debe ser, todo esto me lo estoy imaginando ó soñando. Son las consecuencias de leer tanto esas cosas. Cerraré los ojos y cuando los abra, él no estará aquí y yo estaré en mi cuarto, recostada en mi cama, siendo despertada por mi mamá.

Cerré los ojos por un buen rato, no sentía que despertaba, tampoco que estuviera dormida. No quiero abrir los ojos, tengo miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera encontrarme al abrirlos. Aún siento su presencia, pero está más cerca, siento su aliento golpeando mi rostro y cómo cruza mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi oído. Su respiración es tranquila y pausada mientras me susurra al oído, con voz seductora, haciendo que mis piernas comiencen a flaquear.

—He venido por ti—, me repite— y no. No es un sueño, ni tampoco un producto de tu imaginación. Estoy aquí y te llevare conmigo—.

Ante eso, abrí mis ojos de golpe, él había alejado un poco su rostro para mirarme. ¿Quién era este tipo? Llevarme con él ¿Para qué? Miré sus ojos y me sorprendí, antes eran verde esmeralda, ahora eran rojo rubí. Él se fue acercando poco a poco a mi rostro, estaba a centímetros y no sé por qué, comencé a cerrar mis ojos de nuevo, después sentí sus labios sobre los míos, acariciándolos suavemente. Se separó de mí y pegó su frente a la mía, seguía sin querer abrir los ojos, eran demasiadas las emociones que me embargaban. Abrí los ojos con resignación y él seguía allí, con esa mirada carmesí y esa sonrisa seductora.

—Vendrás conmigo—, fue lo último que escuché antes de perder la consciencia.

**.**

**-$-H-$-**

**.**

Desperté en el sofá de la sala o eso creo. Miré en todas las direcciones y sí, estaba en mi casa. Suspiré aliviada, sólo había sido un sueño, me levanté y quedé sentada, aún no había luz y todavía faltaba media hora para que llegaran mis padres. Dirigí mi vista hacia el cuarto de lavado y la puerta estaba cerrada, me recorrió un escalofrío al recordar el sueño. Puse mis manos a cada lado en el sofá para apoyarme en ellas, sentí que palpaba algo con la derecha, lo tomé y me fijé que era un trozo de papel. Otra vez, el miedo me invadió y no sabía porque. Mis manos temblaban al querer abrirlo, me acerqué a la luz para así poder leer lo que decía.

_._

_No creas que al desmayarte te libraste de mí,_

_Algún día volveré por ti._

_Eres mía y eso nadie lo negará,_

_Sólo espérame, que cuando menos lo esperes volveré._

_._

Solté la nota. No puede ser, eso no pudo haber pasado, tuvo que ser una pesadilla. Volví a tomar la nota otra vez y la leí de nuevo. Era real, la letra era pulcra y parecía ser antigua, pero era real. Rápidamente la rompí y la tiré a la basura. Quería hacer algo pero ¿Qué? No podía llamar a la policía y decir que era un ladrón porque no se había llevado nada y tampoco me había hecho algo. No sabía que hacer. Lo único que me vino a la mente fue ir a mi cuarto, tomar unas hojas blancas y un lápiz, regresar a la sala y sentarme en la mesa a escribir lo sucedido.

Mis padres llegaron rato después, encontrándome escribiendo a la luz de las velas, apenas y les hice caso cuando me saludaron, cada uno besando mi frente. Seguía enfrascada en lo que escribía y ellos pensaban que era alguna tarea importante para el instituto. Pero estaban equivocados, sólo escribía alguna especie de despedida, ya que no quise contarles mi experiencia y que luego me mirasen como si estuviera loca.

**.**

**-$-H-$-**

**.**

Luego, el tiempo transcurrió y estaba más que segura, de que lo ocurrido aquel día fue cierto. Ya que, si alguien está leyendo esta carta, que no sea yo, quiere decir que él vino por mí; a llevarme junto con él a algún extraño lugar, para nunca más volver.

.

.

.

_Atentamente:_

_Hermione_

_PD: Quien este leyendo esto, un consejo quiero darle. No importa si estás solo/a, siempre cierra la puerta. Nunca sabes quien puede entrar._

**.**

**-$-H-$-**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Es mi primer fic de HP. Es una adaptación. La historia original, que yo misma escribí, es de un anime, así que hice todo lo posible para que quedara al menos decente. Pueden buscar el original en mi perfil si gustan. Cualquier error háganmelo saber. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
